Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of ozone converter for use with an aircraft environmental control system.
Aircraft may be provided with an environmental control system that provides conditioned air to a cabin and/or flight deck of the aircraft. The ambient air may be drawn from a compressor stage of an engine (a bleed air system), an air scoop, or a dedicated compressor. At higher altitudes (e.g., greater than 20,000 ft (6096 m)), the ambient air contains unacceptable levels of ozone (O3). Passenger comfort and/or compliance with regulations or agreements may limit the amount of ozone provided to the cabin and flight deck. As such, commercial aircraft generally include an ozone converter that converts ozone to oxygen (O2).
Ozone converters typically include an ozone-converting core that causes the ozone to decompose to oxygen.